It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice
"It's Summer and We're Running Out of Ice" is the first episode in the first season of HBO's Watchmen, and first episode overall. It aired on October 20, 2019. Premise In an alternate America where police conceal their identities behind masks to protect themselves from a terrorist organization, Detective Angela Abar investigates the attempted murder of a fellow officer under the guidance of her friend and Chief, Judd Crawford. Meanwhile, the Lord of a Country Estate receives an anniversary gift from his loyal servants. Credits Starring * Regina King as Angela Abar * Don Johnson as Judd Crawford * Tim Blake Nelson as Looking Glass * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Cal Abar * Andrew Howard as Red Scare * Jacob Ming-Trent as Panda * Tom Mison as Marco Maez * Sara Vickers as Erika Manson * Dylan Schombing as Topher Abar * with Louis Gossett, Jr. as Will Reeves * and Jeremy Irons as Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias Guest Starring * Frances Fisher as Jane Crawford * Charles Brice as Charlie Sutton * Michael Graziadei as Carmichael * Jessica Camacho as Pirate Jenny * Wayne Péré as The Suspect * Geraldine Singer as Ms. Sweetwater Co-Starring * Jamal Akakpo as Bass Reeves * Landon Durrence as Adorable White Boy * Victoria Blade as Mom * Charles Green as Preacher * Lily Rose Smith as Rosie * Adelynn Spoon as Emma * Kyle McDuffie as Sheriff * Danny Boyd, Jr as Young Boy * Steven G. Norfleet as The Father * Alexis Louder as The Mother * Dajour Ashwood as Mechanic * Sasha Morfaw as Mechanic's Wife * Uyoata Udi as Curly (Oklahoma) * Teresa Jade Wilson as Farmer's Daughter (Oklahoma) * Jamie Miles as Nurse * Zsane Jhe as Roberta Sutton * Nicholas Logan as 7K Spokesman * Joe Sykes as Uniformed Cop * Gabrielle Manning as 4th Grader * Jay Amir as Curious Boy * Ethan Stormant as Tommy (Buzzcut) * Helena Hu as Girl * Joey Mekyten as One Kid Deaths * 34 Tulsa of Civilians (1921) * Unnamed's Father and Mother (1921) * 1 Criminal * Lots of Cow * 1 Officer * 4 Members of Rorschach Mask * Judd Crawford Trivia * The episode’s title is named after a lyric from the song "Pore Jud Is Daid" from the musical Oklahoma! by Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II. “He looks like he’s asleep, It’s a shame that he won’t keep, but it’s summer and we’re running out of ice.” *In an interview for the ComicBookMovie website, Damon Lindelof revealed that when the Watchmen tv series begins, Robert Redford has been the President of the United States for 28 years, cell phones and the internet have been outlawed, and costumed heroes are now banned. **Fossil fuels, meanwhile, are a thing of the past thanks to Dr. Manhattan's time on Earth...however, rumours persist that he's hiding out on Mars. **The police have been forced to don masks to protect their identities and can't use their guns without them being unlocked by a dispatcher first. **Respirations have been issued for racial injustice but the country remains divided. **When the series begins, many of the original characters from the graphic novel are believed dead or missing and the focus will instead be put on new character, Angela Abar, an Oklahoma detective who has adopted the superhero identity of "Sister Night." **However, both Ozymandias and the second Silk Spectre are expected to factor into this story in some way. "WATCHMEN: New Image Of Jeremy Irons As Ozymandias(?); Damon Lindelof Reveals How The Show Tackles Race" - ComicBookMovie * At the 2019 New York City Comic Con several things were revealed in the panel for the new HBO series, among them: The Final Countdown to Watchmen Begins at New York Comic Con - HBO **Rather than a second adaption of the Watchmen comic, Lindelof was more interested in exploring what happened after the events of the comic series. ** The first episode of the series was screened for the audience in attendance. **The 7K are appropriating Rorschach's ideas. **Most of the members of the cast hadn’t read the graphic novel before starting work on the series, but were won over by Lindelof’s enthusiasm and the scripts. **King, received the pilot script in the mail along with a letter and a closed envelope. Inside was an image of her dressed as Sister Night. **Jean Smart's character of Laurie Blake and Hong Chau's Lady Trieu will not be featured in the first episode. Although at the panel, the audience present were treated to a first look at both roles. **Lady Trieu is an entirely new character and Chau described her as, "an enigmatic trillionaire businesswoman." **Laurie Blake has a past linked with the graphic novel, and Smart talked about how her character was, “drawn into the masked vigilante world at a very young age. She has a lot of resentment for that whole culture, although a small part of her might miss it." *** The clip shown for Laurie had was from the third episode, and has her fly into Tulsa alongside another federal agent.Watchmen cast, creators preview HBO's 'extrapolation' of the iconic graphic novel - EW **At the panel the cast & crew continued to play coy regarding who Irons is playing on the series. He was continuously referred to as “Probably Who You Think He Is”. **Iron did reveal that, Damon gave him bits of a script which amused him hugely and made him think that, "This is a very interesting character," and that, “that man has such energy and enthusiasm, I don’t know what he’s going to do or make but if he thinks I can be of some help in this story then I’m aboard.” *The show visually references panels and images from the original text, even as it tells a slightly different story. *In the EW article, it mentions how Gossett plays a survivor of the 1921 Tulsa race riot named Will Reeves. *Nelson plays another masked crimefighter named Looking Glass. References 01